<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lone Moon by KrysKrossZee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593913">A Lone Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee'>KrysKrossZee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pet Project [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon to be eighteen Lily Luna Potter has had her world turned on its head. She needs to decide what to do next without getting crushed by the knowledge that she is utterly alone, yet not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pet Project [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lone Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it seems like a big jump between the first fic in this series (A Promise) and this one, but if you read Runaways, it bridges some of the time. I hope you enjoy anyway!</p><p>This drabble was written for the Keep Calm And Write Something prompt A Lone Moon.</p><p>Thank you as always to my betas SethWren and ladyblackpotterpeveral</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily took in a deep breath as she sat on the edge of her bed. She couldn't believe any of this. Just a couple of months ago while home for the Easter half term, everything had seemed to be perfect, but now… now that didn't seem to be the case. They'd been sneaking around for so long now that it had felt like second nature, but she couldn't keep it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been easy to ignore that there were other people involved in their twisted relationship when she had been able to hide at school and avoid those people, but soon she wouldn't be at school anymore and there was no way that she was going to be able to pretend that no-one else was involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them had ever talked about what would happen when she left school at all and she was too afraid to ask, but as she watched Sarah make all of her plans to head off to Bali with her cousin, she knew that she couldn’t ignore that she had no idea what she was going to do with her life now. She wanted to be with him, be with Teddy, but that would require him making a decision that would break his family up. She couldn’t do that to him, and yet she still wanted to ask him. She needed to know if it was even a thing that he would consider or if she was completely delusional. They were a fling, she knew that, but she had this feeling that they could be so much more if he just gave her the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going for dinner, Lils. Are you coming?” Sarah’s voice snapped Lily out of her thoughts. She hadn’t eaten since yesterday. Her stomach had been completely unsettled, but she was adamant that she was going to continue to ignore the potential reason for that. She didn’t need that stress on top of everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” She said quietly. She didn’t really feel like eating, but she knew that she needed to go and eat something but she honestly didn’t feel like leaving her dorm just then. She was all too aware that she couldn’t sit around here and mope though. Not for the entire final week of school anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lils…” Sarah’s voice was just short of being a sigh. Lily knew that she was frustrating her but she honestly couldn’t help feeling so down. She’d tried to perk herself up to the best of her ability but that had become so entirely fake that Sarah had told her to tone it down, that no-one would buy it. “You need to look after yourself, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Lily said quietly as she made herself get off of her bed. She’d been sitting there all day. Her exams had been over for a few days and she’d had no classes since before them so she’d had nothing to do really, or at least that was the excuse that she was using. If she’d have been smart, then she could probably have found </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do to distract herself, but her brain had been firmly set on wallowing in self-pity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you down there, okay?” She said quietly, deciding that before she could face anyone she needed a walk first. She didn’t wait for Sarah to answer as she headed out of the Gryffindor tower. Sarah would have Hugo to sit with if she needed a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t really feel like going out of the castle - for it being July in Scotland it was far too hot and that wasn’t helping her growing nausea any - so she decided on going up to the astronomy tower. It was one of her favourite places in the school to visit and even though it was the wrong time of day to see anything, she still felt a sense of calm passing through her as she sat down in the middle of the empty classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d always been drawn to astronomy and often she thought that was because she was practically named after the moon. She knew that she was in fact named after a friend of the family’s but that didn’t change the fact that the name meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>moon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a sigh as she laid a hand over her stomach. She was flat enough to be able to pretend that there was nothing there when she was around other people (including Sarah who knew the truth), but when it was just her, she couldn’t pretend. But even though she had never felt so alone in all her life, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was growing inside of her was determined to remind her of its existence with the tiny little flutters that it gave off every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t alone, yet she was still alone in all of this. She’d only told Sarah and until she had the chance to ask Teddy whether or not he wanted to be with her, she had no intention of telling anyone else. She didn’t know what she’d do if he said he didn’t, but she’d cross that bridge when it came to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now she was a lone moon, not that there was anything wrong with that but it sure made for an excruciatingly painful lonely existence.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>